Oogies revenge
by NightsFan234
Summary: I am in the fanfiction. I didn't like the other one I wrote so I wanted to started over. I based this on the video game oogies revenge.I am new to this so tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Rachel. I was a some what normal person who believed dreams couldn't come true. In this story I will discover I was very wrong. I thought I would just take a walk through the Metro parks to clear my head. I came across some strange looking trees. They had carvings that represented different Holidays. There were seven to be exact. These looked like the same trees that I had seen in the beginning of the nightmare before Christmas. I decided to check them out to see if they were real. Just for the heck of it I choose the one with the Jack o lantern on it. I slowly opened the door. The inside looked dark. When I least suspected it a gust of wind blew me in. I was in front of the gates of Halloween town. I couldn't believe my eyes I was in Halloween town. In the distance I could see what looked like a skeleton. I knew it must be Jack the pumpkin king. When I entered the gates he spoke to me. He said you're not from around here are you. I shook my head. You're not scared are you? No I am fine sir. My name is Rachel. I am from the real world. I came here through a holiday door. I found the doors in the metro parks. I am Jack Skellington. Jack don't you think it seems strange that the Town seems deserted? You are right Rachel the town does seem too quiet. Suddenly some glowing skeleton's rise from the ground. I will get rid of them. As far as I can tell they are not friendly. Let me help Jack okay. I am a purple belt in karate. We beat all of them in no time at all. That was a close one. What happened while I was a way? Jack come on lets ask someone what is going on. We both ran in to Mr. Hyde. Mr. Hyde hade said that Shock, Lock and Barrel had sewn oogie back together again. He also had explained that the whole town was full of traps. We heard some noise coming from town hall. Let's take a look inside. When we got in side we saw a puddle of black dust. Something began to rise from the floor it was oogies shadow. He started to throw big red dice at both of us. He also had sent some ghost to attack. I take care of the ghost and Jack you focus on fighting oogie. I tricked the ghost in to attacking one another. They were so stupid for falling for that trick. It didn't take long for Jack to defeat the fake Oogie. After we both came out of town hall we tried to open the gate that lead to the grave yard but it wasn't open. Jack & I had found corpse kid in next to the fountain. He said that Clown had the gate key and he didn't know where he is. Jack said I think I have an Idea where he might be hiding. I said don't tell me he is hiding in a sewer. I mean do we really have to go down there. Rachel if we want that key we have to. Something tells me I am not going to enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

So who jumps down there first? Okay if it makes you feel Rachel better I will jump down first. Jack jumped into the sewer first then I followed him. I landed on Jack by mistake. Sorry about that Jack are you okay. I will be okay just careful where you land next time. I will make a note of that Jack. Clown what you are doing down here. Clown said don't get me wrong I love a good scare now and then but those things bite. Clown we need to get to the grave yard but the gate won't open. Clown said he has the key and he would open the gate as soon as he found the key. It didn't take Clown to find the key. Corpse was near the gate and told us that some of Oogie's monsters carried Sally off to the grave yard. Jack said they took Sally! No more Mr. Nice bones. We ran to the grave yard as fast as our legs could take us. Under the Giant Tree we saw the Hanging tree. Hello hanging where are your Hanging men. Hanging tree had said some of Oogie's monsters had scared them off; Hanging men are not very brave. They are hiding around here some where. I think Zero could help you find them. Jack called Zero from his grave. It wasn't long before we found all five Hanging men and fixed all the fallen tombstones. The hanging men had heard someone singing near the burial Chamber. We were on our way there when we ran in to lock. It was a short battle. We finally got to the burial chamber we found Sally. It seemed too easy then suddenly a Giant Spider with an orange swirl on its back came out of no where and captured Sally. It began to charge at us. I yelled Jack I see its weak point; hit the spider on its back. I will distract the spider while you hit him. The more we battled the giant spider the smaller it got until it was no more. Sally was free from the webbing and Jack caught her just in time. The valentine's holiday door appeared. Sally looked at me and said I haven't seen you around here before. I said my name is Rachel and I am from the real world. Sally said it is a pleasure to meet you. I really didn't like fighting that Spider because I am afraid of Spiders. You don't think that is funny do you? We don't think there is anything wrong with that; most people have something they fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Sally had told both of us to go to Dr. Finklestein's lab because something wasn't right. She also had said to come back to the grave yard just before entering the lab. When we got to the outside of the lab the path was locked. I found the power switch and turned it off. Even after the path was unlocked the doctor's assistant Igore was blocking the way. Please Igore we need to get through. He told us that if he let anyone through he wouldn't get a bone biscuit. If we bring you a treat then will you let us pass? He said yes he would keep his word. Jack and I went to the witches shop right away. It turns out that corpse kid bought the last box of bone biscuits. Jack and I had found the corpse kid by the fountain. We told him we needed that bone biscuit to get in to the doctor's lab. He told us this biscuit is mine; if you want it you have to take my quiz. Okay we will take your quiz. We got all ten answers correct. He gave us the bone biscuit and we rushed back to the lab. We were finally able to get through. I tried to open the lab door but it was locked. Jack there must be a near by power source around here. Jack use your Pumpkin fire to open those boarded up doors. Wait Jack remember what Sally said? She said to come back to the grave yard before entering. Jack and I rushed to the grave yard. Sally was waiting under the big tree. Sally told us to bring ingredients for sleeping soup. She handed the list to me. The list was Deadly Nightshade, Worms's wart, Frogs Breath. We got the Deadly Nightshade from the grave yard; then got the worm's wart from the witches shop. Jack and I had a tough time catching the frog for the frog's breath. We finally caught one. I said this wasn't as bad as going down that sewer. Rachel thanks for your help. I said it was no trouble. Now let's hurry and get to the grave yard. Sally is this everything you need? Sally said yes. We packed the soup in a thermos for when we got to the lab. When we got to the lab Jack quickly destroyed the generator. Both of us quickly ran to get inside the building. It turns out Shock had set a trap. Giant metal balls rolled down the ramp. Jack had to help me up the ramp because I didn't have something to help me climb. We finally got to the top and we took the elevator to the second floor. Jack and I enter the room where we saw the doctor. Jack said DoctorFinklestein why are you doing this? He said Jack I see you managed to make it here; you have been busy; I think its time for you to rest and he opened his head to scratch his brain. Jack noticed that the doctor's brain had been switched and his real one was on a table. I told Jack I have an Idea; first give him the sleeping soup while I open his head from behind then throw his real brain in with your soul Robber. The Doctor said I think you will like this device I made it especially for you. Many blades and lasers came down from the ceiling. I called out Jack quick the soup. It wasn't long before the doctor was out like a light. The blades continued to spin while the lasers shot as both of us. I quickly opened the doctor's head. I called out again Jack quick throw it in. We had saved him and he was back to normal. The saint. Patrick's day door appeared in the room. Dr. Finklestein gasped and then asked what is today. Jack had said it is December 24. I said oh no that means it's almost Christmas. We have to find that door real soon. We can't enter the pumpkin patch because it's possessed by oogie's monsters. Wait a minute I will make a scare device to get them out of those pumpkins wait right there he said. Sally walked in and she asked is the doctor himself again? Yes he is; right now he is making a scare device. Sally was holding a green box with a red ribbon. She Said Jack do you think this might help too? There was a flash of light and Jack had on a copy of Santa's costume. The doctor had come in and he told us the Scare device was finished. The doctor looked at me and said I haven't seen you here before. I said I am visiting from out of town. My name is Rachel. I must have found another set of Holiday doors in the real world. I was really curious. I don't mind helping getting this place back to normal. Jack said I was quite brave for someone from the real world. I said thanks I think. This is more exciting than back at home. We better see what is going on at the pumpkin patch.


	4. Chapter 4

When we had arrived at the pumpkin patch there was twice as many ghost as last time. Jack got out the scare device that he got from earlier. We saw behemoth near the broken bridge. Jack asked him what happened here? Some ghost and Skeletons are attacking the big pumpkin. I said we will go check it out. How far is the big pumpkin huh Jack? Rachel we have to take the long way because the bridge is out. Barrel showed up out of no where and told us that we would never find our way through the maze. Well he was wrong about that because we were out of there in no time. Are we there yet? Jack had to help me across the path again. We finally reached the big pumpkin. Jack had said they are attacking from within we should climb up and take a look. Are you ready to climb up Rachel? He pulled us both up with the Soul Robber. Jack those skeletons are eating those pumpkins. Let's get rid of these pests Jack. We fell to the next level of the big pumpkin. The next level had ghost. I once again tricked them in to attacking one another. We fell to the final level and we saw Barrel. I will get rid of those skeletons while you teach that little pest a lesson. The pumpkin patch was saved and back to normal or at least there version of normal. Those Brats just don't know when to quite huh Jack. We won't let them get a way with this will we. Are you sure you are not tired Rachel? I am not tired at all. I Jack I think we should check out the residential area next. Jack got out the key to the residential area and unlocked the gate. We have enough spring water from the fountain. Rachel three bottles should be enough for both of us. When we entered we saw one of the witch sisters. She had told use she was on her way to pick up some things for the shop when she heard Clown screaming and saw his unicycle was out of control. Jack and I tried to stop the unicycle but we couldn't. I said maybe Dr. F has something we could use to remove the engine. We told her we would be right back with a bone driver.


	5. Chapter 5

We went to Dr. F's lab to barrow a Bone driver. Dr. F said the tool we are looking for is in the light blue tool box. I said thanks Doctor F. I wish there was a quicker way down this ramp. We better hurry back to the residential area. We are back. Jack throw out one of those trap gifts in front of Clown and then remove the engine. When the Unicycle finally stopped Clown said his eyes were spinning and then he threw up. I turned my head in disgust. I said that must have been really fast to make you sick. Clown next time please do that in a bucket than on the ground. Sorry about that kid. Clown we need you to open another gate. Clown told us that there is a lever on top of his house and he could open the gate from there. I entered first this time and I see an old house. Is this the vampire brothers house Jack? Let's go inside to see if they are okay. I found a note on the table. I read the note and this was written on it. Jack we were tricked by Oogie and we are trapped in our bat forms. Please find us and return us to our coffins. Jack I think I saw a green bat outside and that must be one of them. Jack quickly captured the first bat and placed it inside its coffin. The first vampire brother was back to normal. Jack told him you look undead tired you should rest and I will find the rest of your brothers. Jack let me come with you. Before I do rest Jack you will need part of the key to the mayor's house. The vampire went back into his coffin to rest. Jack I am coming with you to find the rest of the vampire brothers. I promise I will be careful Jack. How are we going to get pass the swinging blades Jack? We will jump pass them at just the right time. We found all of the Vampires in a short amount of time. We finally had all parts of the key. Quickly we rushed to the Mayor's house and put the key in place. We heard the Mayor calling out for help. Jack and I looked up only to see the Mayor locked up in a cage. I am guessing Shock, Lock and Barrel have something to do with this. Jack said that he wouldn't be surprised. Jack had to help me up again and we got to the top of the building. Jack unlocked the mayor and got him out of the cage. He said Jack you don't know how happy I am to see you. Jack asked him have you seen the next holiday door. He said I saw some of oogie's monsters and I wouldn't be surprised if they had with them. The mayor ran to some where same. We went up the final flight of stairs that lead to the roof only to find Lock, Shock and Barrel. Jack said oh isn't the three little pranksters again; you are not still working for Oogie are you. The three of them said we are not working we are playing and winning; Another round Jack as if you had a choice. The rooftop battle had begun. I am ready when you are Jack let's take these brats down. I found a pumpkin bomb at them and they got out of there walking bathtub. I sneaked behind Shock and pulled her hat over her eyes. Jack was attacking them with the Soul Robber while I found ways to confuse them. When the battle was finally over another holiday door appeared and Shock, Lock and Barrel stepped on a spider shaped button. When they stepped on it they said Jack Trick or Treat and we fell down a trap door. I asked Jack where are we? He told me that he didn't know while he used his Soul Robber to pull us to some solid ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack I think we must be in some sort of maze. This doesn't look good my friend. I said I hope we don't fall into that magma. We won't fall I promise Rachel. I trust you to get us through this maze. We passed by cards with spinning blades and fire shooting statues until we had found the caged kings. I called Jack look out as a Giant spider with a blue spiral on its back came out of no where. Jack I will distract him while you hit him. Defeating the blue spider went about the same as fighting the orange spider. I am glad that's over. We both went through the secret passage in the Christmas cage. We went though the rest of the maze only to find Oogie at the end of it. Jack said to Oogie return the Holiday leaders to there worlds. Oogie said not a chance and the casino is now open. Jack asked me if I wanted to sit this one out. I said I promised I would help you all the way to the end and that's what I am doing. I got out a baseball bat that I had found on the floor. Jack had wondered how the bat got there in the first place. I said Santa must have dropped it the last time he was here. I could use it to defend my self during the battle. The cards with the spinning blades began to rise out of the floor. I hit them with my baseball bat while Jack destroyed some with his Soul Robber. Then the floor began to move and Oogie activated more traps like shooting robots. He kept jumping from place to place around the room. Jack tricked him into eating exploding dice. The battle was finally over. The Easter door appeared and it turned out that was Oogie's shadow. We heard him say that the real him was in Christmas Town. Jack said hurry we have to return to town square as I followed him down a secret path back to Halloween town. We both rose out of the fountain and everyone cheered. The hanging tree said he saw some of Oogie's goons heading toward Spiral hill and we would need the key for the gate. I said does that mean we need Zero's help again? Jack told me we sure do. Jack and I went to Zero's grave right away. Jack said Zero there you are we need your help to find the spiral hill gate key. Zero barked as if to say yes. He led us to where the key was; right on top of a grave that was right next to the deadly nightshade. I told Zero thank you. We went to the other side of the graveyard and Jack unlocked the gate. We quickly found the controls to Spiral hill. Jack placed four of the Holiday doors we have found into the control panel and the hill was turned on. We then saw Sally on top of the hill. I watched them and they began to sing about something. It was a beautiful song that I heard.


	7. Chapter 7

After they were done singing Sally told us we need to switch the fake doors with the real ones. I asked Jack can we get going now? I got the map of the hinterlands right here. The places marked in red are where the fake doors are. Jack asked me where I got the map. I said one of Oogie's goons must have dropped it. When we found all the doors and switched the fake ones with the real ones two big skeletons showed up. One was fire while the other was Ice. Jack got rid of them in no time. The Christmas door appeared from the sky. This is the last one to replace. We went to the circle of trees and put the Christmas door in place. Once the final door was attached to its hinge Jack opened the door and we both went inside. We looked at Christmas town and it was awful. The big Christmas tree looked like Oogie. I saw one of the elves and he told us that the decorations were missing. In no time at all Jack and I found them. We fixed the tree and it looked beautiful once again. We then heard some evil sounding laughter coming from the other half from Christmas Town. We went through the door that leads to where we had heard the evil laughter. It was Oogie and he was in Santa's Sleigh. He had also had tied up Santa on some rope above a train with some mean looking teeth. I said we need to change the tracks to bide him some time. I told Jack I would change the tracks while he destroyed the train. Jack blew up the train with his Pumpkin fire. When we got him down he looked at Jack and said you again. Jack had a sorry look on his face and said I am truly sorry. I said Santa he really didn't mean any harm this time and Oogie has returned while Jack was away on a trip. I am sorry that I didn't that you were real; It's just that is what my sister had told me. Santa said that's okay because as we get older we refuse to believe what we can not see. I called out Oogie has stolen your sleigh! Santa said an entire year of preparations will be lost. We looked in the sky and it was Sally with Jack's Sleigh from the year of the Christmas incident. Sally said Jack he can use our sleigh. An elf came up to Jack and said sir I slipped the Halloween present you gave me into Santa's Sleigh so it should scare the heck out of Oogie. I said come on let's go after him already. The three of us took off to follow Oogie to Holiday Trash Hill. Oogie had crashed at Holiday Trash Hill after the trap was activated. Santa dropped us off at Holiday Trash Hill and went to deliver the gifts. He wished us luck in defeating Oogie. Jack said if you want you can go home. Jack I promised you I would help you and stick with it until the end. I don't let my friends down. I said Jack are you ready to go to the top of that hill? Jack said that he was ready. When we got there Oogie was the size of a house or maybe bigger. He had trash from some of the holidays attached to him. I said Jack I have an idea; use your pumpkin fire near those gas pipes when he gets near them and I will trick him to go near the pipes. Jack said my plan should work. We started to put my plan in to action and it worked like a charm. Then Oogie got even bigger and Jack started to dance while using his pumpkin fire. The battle continued until Oogie's bugs began to ooze out of him. Oogie was no more and the town citizens that were watching the fountain cheered. Jack thanked me for all my help on this adventure. I said I guess I should get going now; my family must be wondering where I am right now. Jack said wait there is something Sally and I want to give you. They handed me a necklace with a pendant that looked like the Halloween door. They told me with that necklace I could use that to visit Halloween Town when ever I please. I could also use it to go home. I promised I would come back again some day as I went through the porthole that took me back to the metro parks. I went back to the car. My mom, my dad and my sister Nicole asked me where I had been. I said you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just say it was amazing. I would never forget the friends I had made in Halloween Town.


	8. Chapter 8

I came to visit Halloween Town two years after my first visit. They hadn't forgotten me. I was happy to see Jack and Sally again. I said the Town looks great. Jack said hi Rachel it's been awhile since your last visit. I see everything is back to normal or at least your version of normal. I got to help everyone with the decorations. I thanked Jack for letting me help with Halloween.


End file.
